sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Vega
Miss Alison Rose Vega Alison grew up on the outskirts of Salt Lake, Utah. She was raised in a country setting on her parents’ farm with her identical twin sister Ashley, their younger sister Aimee and their older brother Aaron. Growing up the twins were often helping their parents around the farm with chores and any other little odd jobs that needed to be done. Alison's spare time was mostly spent with her twin sister though occasionally she could be found out with some of her friends. She picked up the desire to learn how to play an acoustic guitar around the same time that Ashley had and they often practiced together. Ashley had a talent for writing songs and whilst Alison could write too and sometimes pitched into her sister's lyrics, her real gift had been her voice. Goes ByAli NicknamesAli & Liss }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'17 years old Row 3 title ' }'Gemini Row 4 title ' }'Dhampir Row 5 title ' }'Baby Blue Row 6 title ' }'Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5’4” Row 8 title ' }'115 lbs Row 9 title ' }’We’re all mad here’ in small script on right side, tiny heart on side of right middle finger, and tiny cross on right wrist Row 11 title }'American - Utah Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Student Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society Music had been a passion for the blonde from a very young age. It helped her through everything and singing along was used as a form of self-expression. When the twins had begun learning the guitar and Ashley had begun writing songs, Alison would often help to write the music for her sister's songs. When she wasn't off doing her own thing she could often be found playing one of her sister's songs or one of the songs they wrote together and singing them. Sometimes for nobody, sometimes for whoever was listening. While the two were completely identical physically, their personalities though similar had their differences. Ashley was quiet and introverted usually keeping to herself whilst Alison was the most outgoing of the two and made friends easily. In an effort to help the older of the two, Ashley, break out of her shell a little bit, their parents forced her to attend a dance held by their school. Alison had been sick that night or so her parents had thought and while she felt bad that Ashley would be attending the dance alone, she was sure her twin would have a good time. Alison had other plans that night. Due to the rules that their parents had set concerning dating the blonde had been seeing someone in secret for about a month. Her twin, of course, knew of the boy and had seen pictures of Alison with her boyfriend. She had snuck out to be with him on several occasions throughout the month that they were dating and so the night of the dance had been nothing new. Sneaking out of the house, getting to his beat up truck at the bottom of the driveway and driving away to their special place ... it was all a very familiar habit for the teenager. However, they were attacked. Coincidentally, or her perhaps not-so-coincidentally, Ashley too had been attacked. Thankfully, Ashley knew exactly where Alison would be that night and she helped to locate her twin in time to save her. Something else happened that night that she would never forget, though. Just before Ashley and two women had arrived, her boyfriend had been killed right in front of her. Things were explained to Alison in the same manner as they had been explained to Ashley before her and she was told to feed her parents the same story her sister had been instructed to give them. Both twins are currently attending slayer school. TraitsAdventurous, Guarded, Optimistic, Resourceful, Stubborn QuirksAlways sits with her back to a wall, always has some kind of perfume with her, fascinated by the ocean, keeps a journal, sarcastic when nervous ' }'Tapping fingers against hard surfaces Row 2 title" ' }'Country music, family, playing guitar, singing, sparring Row 3 title ' }'Evil, Vampires. Row 4 title ' }'Being turned and losing her family Row 5 title ' }'Living, not just existing. Row 6 title ' }'''Bad breath, open mouthed chewing, people who talk during movies Alison’s abilities include enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, and speed. She also possesses the abilities of regenerative healing, prophetic dreams, and dream jumping. Alison learned about her abilities within the Slayer Society. At this society, she has also been learning proficiency in weapons as well as engaging in combative training. Her training is going very well at this point in time. Please write a small paragraph about the character’s strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the character’s weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your character’s fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Aaron Vega (older brother), Ashley Vega (twin sister), Aimee Vega (younger sister). Best Friends: Lindsay Mitchell, Rebekah Dawson. Romantically interested in: Logan Frost. Romantically Involved With: No one. Past Relationships: Matthew Harwell. Sexual Encounters: Matthew Harwell. Photos of Alison in action tumblr_mihjc5ek2y1rcl84fo4_250.png normal_00088.jpg Pretty-little-liars-hanna-a-kiss-before-lying.jpg 10009906_225954450931585_2105815508_n.jpg 1516293_1379148999080387_1287232499_n.jpg 10808743_838896219492561_707115640_n.jpg 10249275_549921748455298_1371726776_n.jpg 11232491_815157511885793_1688100815_n.jpg 12751245_951498901565184_2061293756_n.jpg 12383681_1681190982133494_1916066975_n.jpg 11378647_1087145464647046_350792909_n.jpg 12747828_744270045709556_435800591_n.jpg 917446_492280477625107_661427440_n.jpg 928432_243800452448637_927674779_n.jpg 11428805_103620966650379_51074264_n.jpg Photos of''' Alison and Friends' tumblr_maqhuzOBNU1ryo480o1_500.png|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Lassenger tumblr_m9loh6Uiax1r70p2ko1_500.jpg|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega tumblr_nsdhjcPEij1ucw6qto1_500.jpg|'Hayden'|link=Hayden Finn 84cd8f549f1f9bf9d39eb3f0fd7e8efa.jpg|'Hayden & Lindsay'|link=Hayden Finn tumblr_mry2jdCMci1sv8xs0o1_500.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_o1fknl0ycq1rjb07wo6_250.gif|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_m4t09fYO8x1rqtw44o1_500.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell 11312378_753128708140547_479910377_n.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_o1fknl0ycq1rjb07wo4_250.gif|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_o126pm1zUS1sv8xs0o1_540.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_nz5jr0WJV71trh0f4o2_540.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_nzkkwuxgEP1qhmu3io1_540.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_olefvbAA3g1vuhhx1o1_540.jpg|'Logan'|link=Logan Frost tyler-blackburn-ashley-benson-dating.jpg|'Logan'|link=Logan Frost f5b9387de1624a388659b957a6856654.jpg|'Rebekah''' 166525557.jpg|'Roxanne'|link=Roxanne Devereaux 13129949_1576678679296438_1928426058_n.jpg|'Tristan'|link=Tristan Moore tumblr_mxbtriavFV1slx3ldo1_r1_500.jpg|'Name'